Reunited Lovers
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Marie and Randy are best friends that decide to take their relationship to the next level, but are separated due to certain circumstances. Years later they are reunited when Marie becomes a diva. Will they rekindle what they lost? Or did they move on?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I started another story. I am writing this for xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo. Reviews are greatly appreciated so pleeeease review. Thanks everyone!**

**-Paige**

**

* * *

**

Hi, my name is Marie Kelly Flair, and just in case you were wondering, yes, I _am_ the daughter of Ric Flair. Now while I live in Minneapolis, I spend most of my summers and almost all of my holidays in St Louis with my aunt and uncle.

That's where I met him. Who's him, you ask? Well that would be Randy Orton. Technically I'd met him before, but I never really got to know him very well. But then I started spending more and more time with my aunt and uncle. They only live a few blocks away from the Orton's, and they are really close friends with each other. So naturally, I started seeing Randy a lot more. He was my best friend. I could trust him with everything.

It's been a year since I've seen Randy. I hadn't been able to go to St. Louis for Christmas or for spring break this year, so the last time I saw Randy was last summer. I talked to him every day though. Even if it was just for a minute, we still managed to talk every day.

After what seemed like an eternity my plane finally landed in St Louis. I took out my cell and dialed my aunt's number to let her know I had landed.

"Hey Marie, did you have a good flight?" Asked my Aunt Kathy.

"Yeah, I slept most of the way though. Just woke up a few minutes before I landed. Where am I meeting you?"

"Oh Honey I almost forgot, your uncle and I have some things to take care of so we sent a friend of ours to pick you up, but we'll see you when you get to the house"

"Oh, ok then." I said kinda disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's fine Aunt Kathy, I'll see you when I get there then."

"Ok Marie, see you then. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

After that I hung up and headed to baggage to get the rest of my luggage. Just as I had picked up my last bag, I heard a very familiar voice call out my name.

"Marie!" Randy yelled.

I turned around quickly and lost my breath as soon as I looked at him. I mean he had always been quite attractive, but something about him had changed in the last year, and suddenly I was finding him extremely sexy.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and started running towards where Randy was standing.

"Randy!" I yelled back as I ran.

As soon as I reached him I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I had missed him so much. As I was hugging him I noticed how good he smelt, and I just stayed there, breathing in his scent.

"I've missed you so much Randy" I said finally speaking.

"I missed you too Marie." He said smiling as he set me down.

***Randy's POV, right before he found Marie***

I haven't seen Marie in a year, so when her aunt and uncle had come over saying that they had some errands to run and needed someone to pick her up from the airport, I immediately offered. I told them not to tell her cause I wanted to surprise her.

She's my best friend. We had met before but had never really talked. But since my parents are really close friends with her aunt and uncle, she started coming over to my house a lot as well as us going to their house. So we got to know each other pretty well.

I was getting lost in my thoughts about Marie when I thought I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I looked around and surely enough, there she was, grabbing one of her bags.

"Marie!" I yelled out to her

She turned around a smile instantly appeared on her face. For a minute she just stood there, and it seemed like she was deep in though. But she quickly came to her senses and began running towards me.

"Randy!" she yelled back.

She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I just held her there for a moment. She smelled like raspberries.

"I missed you so much Randy" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I missed you too Marie" I said smiling at her as I set her back on the ground.

I looked at her for a moment and noticed how beautiful she looked. I mean I have always thought that she was attractive, but seeing her right now, there was something different about her. I felt something when I looked at her that I'd never felt before, but I didn't know what it was. I quickly shrugged it off, deciding that it was just because I hadn't seen her in a year.

***Normal POV***

"So are you gonna help me with my bags or just stand there staring?" I asked jokingly

"Sorry, yeah let me take that" He answered grabbing the heavier bags.

"Cool. So what are our plans for the summer?" I asked as we began walking out of the airport.

"Well we'll just have to figure that out huh?"

"Guess so. You'd think that with as much as we talk we woulda figured all this out by now" I said laughing.

"Yeah well, what do you expect from us?" He joked back

We finally made it to the car and put my stuff in the trunk and were soon on our way to my aunt and uncle's house.

As we pulled into my aunt and uncle's house, I noticed that they still hadn't gotten back. Luckily for me, I had a key to the house.

So me and Randy grabbed my bags from the trunk and went up the stairs to my room to start unpacking. About a minute after we started I went to go use the bathroom. When I came back, I saw Randy standing with his back to the door taking things out of one of my bags. As I was looking at him, and idea came to mind. I quietly walked up to him and jumped on his back, startling him.

"What the fuck?" he yelled before turning around.

I quickly jumped off of him and started laughing as he stood there glaring at me.

"I am SOO gonna get you back for that Marie" He said

"OOOO I'm sooo scared." I said laughing some more.

Before I knew it he lunged at me and I hauled ass out of the room and down the stairs to the living room, him chasing the whole way. He chased me around the couch a few times before I managed to escape back up the stairs and back into my room. Big mistake. He was blocking the doorway so I now had no where to run. I backed up further into the room as he slowly walked towards me until I hit the bed. He was inches away from me then backed up a few steps, making me think he was gonna let me off the hook. Not. He quickly grabbed me and started tickling me. I fell backwards onto the bed with him still tickling me.

"Randy stop!" I yelled through my laughter and trying to push shim off of me.

After a few minutes he finally stopped to catch his breath, but he didn't get off of me. He just stared at me, panting. I stared back, his blue eyes piercing through mine. He was inches from my face and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I've never felt around Randy before. I couldn't help but notice, for the second time today, how good looking he truly was. My eyes wandered to his lips, and I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

***Randy's POV***

I had been chasing Marie around the house trying to catch her and get her back for scaring me startling me earlier when we ended up back in her room. Big mistake on her part, cause now she was trapped. I slowly walked towards her, her backing up as far as she could until she hit her bed. I stepped back a little, making her think I was letting her off the hook. Then a second later I grabbed her and started tickling the hell out of her, causing us both to fall onto the bed.

"Randy!" She yelled out through her laughter as she tried to fight me off.

You wouldn't know it by looking at her, but she is actually quite strong. I mean, she IS Ric Flair's daughter. But she wasn't strong enough to overpower me.

After a few minutes I needed to catch my breath so I stopped tickling her. But for some reason, I couldn't seem to move. I just stared at her. Her beautiful green eyes seemed to sparkle. I noticed yet again how beautiful she was, and I started to get this weird feeling in my stomach. Something I've never felt around any girl before, let alone Marie. My eyes wandered to her lips, and all I could think about was what it would be like if I kissed her. I was just inches from her face, and the temptation to kiss her just kept growing.

I slowly lowered my face until our lips just barely brushed.

***Marie's POV***

As he lowered his face closer to mine my eyes slowly shut, and before I knew it, his lips lightly brushed against mine. I felt my heart rate quicken to a rapid pace. He closed what little gap was remaining and kissed me. My head started spiraling out of control and I felt like my heart was gonna pop out of my chest. The kiss was so soft, so gentle. Yet full of passion at the same time. Everything around me seemed to disappear and time seemed to stop.

When we finally broke apart he quickly got off of me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" He said apologetically

"No, it's ok, I kissed you back Randy"

"I don't know what came over me"

"Me either"

"Is it weird to say that I enjoyed it and that I didn't wanna stop?" He asked me

"Is it weird that I didn't want you to stop either?"

With that he moved closer to me.

"Would it be OK if I did it again?" He asked me, only inches from my face.

I seemed to have lost my breath again so I just nodded. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my face with his hands as he lowered his face and kissed me again. I seemed to just melt into the kiss and once again my head went spiraling out of control. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued kissing for about another five minutes.

This time when we broke apart he smiled at me. But before either of us could speak I heard the front door open and my Aunt Kathy yelling for me. So I went downstairs, Randy following close behind, and was greeted with hugs from Aunt Kathy and Uncle Lou.

We all went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, but I couldn't really focus on what anyone was saying. My head was still spinning from that kiss, and had two things on mind. One: Where does this leave me and Randy, and two: Why did I enjoy it so much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! BTW, reviews=motivation to update quicker, so review if you want to be seeing regular updates. Thanks everyone! **

**-Paige**

* * *

For the past few days all I could think about was kissing Randy. We haven't really had the chance to talk about it cause we were always around either his parents or my aunt and uncle. I don't know what had come over us that day. Maybe it was the fact that we hadn't seen each other in a year. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

But if I was being honest with myself, I think I've always liked Randy. I mean, he is the only guy that I feel 100% comfortable around. I don't have to act like someone else around him. I tell him everything. And even when I'm back home, all I wanna do is come back to St Louis and be with Randy. When I couldn't come visit during Christmas or Spring Break this year, it about killed me. Since me and Randy had become friends we had never gone that long without seeing each other. And even though I didn't see him I still talked to him everyday.

I was so confused about the whole situation right now. I just need to talk to Randy and figure out what's going on. I need to know how he feels about this. And to know where we go from here. I'm gonna talk to him today. I have to go over there for training later with him and his father, so I'll talk to him then.

Now you may be wondering what I am training, right? Well you see, when I was about twelve years old, I had begged my father to start training me to wrestle. I wanted to become a diva when I was older. So after a few weeks of begging my parents, they finally agreed to it. Every since then my father has been training me. We trained everyday. Except of course when I came here. But we didn't think that missing my training for so long was good, so since Bob, Randy's dad, was training Randy, my dad talked to him about training me while I was in St. Louis and he gladly agreed. So for the past 5 years, whenever I was in St Louis Bob trained me, and when I was home my dad trained me. It works for me because it gives me a chance to learn different styles of wrestling.

A few hours later I made my way over to Randy's house and met them in the garage where we always trained. About two hours later me and Randy headed up to his room to relax for a little while. He laid down on the bed while I sat next to him. It was now or never.

"Randy, we need to talk" I said nervously

"I know" he replied

"OK. I don't know what happened the other day, but for some reason I liked it. When you kissed me I felt things I've never felt before, and it both scared me and excited me at the same time. And now I'm really confused." I started

"What are you confused about?"

"About you. Me. Us. How I feel about you. I mean, you're my best friend Randy, and I don't wanna lose that. But I also can't ignore how I felt when you kissed me. I like you Randy, and I think I always have, but I just wouldn't admit it to myself. You're the only guy I am completely comfortable around and you've always been right there to pick up the pieces when someone hurt me, even if you couldn't physically be there. You're the first person I go to when I have problem or when something really good happens you're the first person I wanna tell. And I know I'm kinda throwing all of this at you at once and that you probably don't feel the same way, and I'm sorry, I just felt that I needed to tell you."

"Marie, you don't need to apologize to me. I kissed you remember? And I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to talk to you sooner but we haven't really had much of a chance since then."

"I know. I've had all these thoughts running around my mind for days now. So where does that leave us then?" I asked him

"We have two options. We can either act like it never happened, which I don't think either of us want," he started and I slowly shook my head no. "Or we can try and see if there is really something between us. I felt things that day that I've never felt before too. And I don't know about you Marie, but I know what I want." he said scooting closer to me.

"And what's that?" I asked

"This" He said, closing the gap and kissing me softly.

When we pulled apart he spoke again.

"I wanna give us a try."

"But what if it doesn't work out Randy? You're my best friend and I don't anything to ruin that"

"Marie, before anything, we are friends. And no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend. Even if we don't work out as a couple."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"OK, then lets do it." I said with a smile

Over the next few days things were a little weird with me and Randy. It's not that we felt weird being around each other, we just didn't know if we were supposed to ACT differently around each other. It was a little bit of a weird transition going from best friends to being in a relationship. But even though it was a little weird, every time I see him I get butterflies and I'm happy to just be around him. I was walking to his house, which is only right down the street, just thinking about the events of the last few days. I haven't even been here a week and major things were already happening.

I finally got to his house and walked in. His parents had told me a few years ago that I could just walk in, and Randy could do the same at my aunt and uncle's house. I heard his mom in the kitchen and decided to go say hi and see if Randy was in there as well. When I walked in I saw only Mrs Orton. She heard me come in and looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Mrs Orton" I said smiling at her.

"Now what have I told you about calling Mrs Orton Marie? Please honey, call me Elaine. Mrs Orton makes me sound so old" She said still smiling

'Sorry Elaine" I said walking over to give her a hug.

"It's quite alright dear, Randy's up in his room" She hugging me back

When we his parents and my Aunt Kathy that we were together, they were ecstatic. They said that they always knew Randy and I would end up together, they were just waiting for us to realize it. I walked upstairs to Randy's room and opened his door slowly and peeked in. He looked like he was asleep so I quietly walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. As soon as I did he opened his, looked at me, and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me over to him and kissed my forehead.

"Hey you" he said

"Hey yourself" I said smiling back at him.

"You wanna go out and do something tonight? Like dinner or something?" He asked me.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah"

"I'd like that. So what do you have in mind?"

He looked at me and smirked. Uh oh.

"I have an idea. But it's a surprise."

"Randy you know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you won't hate this one. I promise."

"Fine" I said sighing.

We spent the next two hours in his room just talking and fooling around. The weirdness seemed to be disappearing.

_I think I could get used to this _I thought to myself as he kissed me again.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful and slow. I think it was my nerves though. I was nervous about mine and Randy's date tonight. It will be our first. I mean sure, we've gone out plenty of times to movies and to eat and stuff like that, but it was always as friends. Never as a couple. Although we have been mistaken for a couple more times than I can count.

Anyways, I was in my room trying to decide what to wear when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled

"Hey Sweetie, want some help?" asked My aunt Kathy as she closed the door behind her.

"Sure" I said smiling

We spent the next hour picking out my clothes and doing my hair and make-up. Me and my aunt have always been really close. I am closer to her than I am to my mom, who I have never really gotten along with. She wants everything to be done her way, and doesn't care about I want. So naturally, she is extremely against me training to wrestle. Has been since the day I mentioned it. She doesn't think it's "proper behavior" for women to wrestle. Her and my dad are constantly arguing about it. Besides my dad, Aunt Kathy and Uncle Lou have been my biggest supporters. Well, then there's Randy of course. But that's a different story completely.

As I was doing the finishing touches on my make up, which was minimal, my Uncle yelled for me.

"Marie! Randy's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, and, satisfied with how I looked, I walked downstairs, beginning to feel slightly nervous.

***Randy's POV***

I was talking to Marie's uncle when she got came downstairs. I heard her approaching and looked up, catching my breath as I looked at her. She was beautiful. Dressed in event he simplest of clothes she looked stunning.

"You ready to go?" I asked smiling at her

"Yepp" She said smiling back at me.

We said goodbye to her aunt and uncle and then we left.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet. I told you, it's surprise."

"Ugh, fine," she said trying to hide the smile that was threatening to form.

About an hour later we finally arrived.

"Oh my God Randy!" she exclaimed

"Do you like it? I mean it's not much but, "

"Randy it's perfect, I love it"

***Marie's POV***

I couldn't believe my eyes. This was where we had met. Well, sort of. I mean we had known each other previously cause of our father's, but this is where we REALLY met. Where we became friends. This is where it all started.

The first year I came to St. Louis the six of us camped out my the Missouri River. This place had become of my favorites. It was beautiful and peaceful.

We got out of the car and Randy got a blanket and food out of the trunk and set them on the ground.

To most people this is just a place. Just a river. But to me it's so much more than that. It symbolizes new beginnings. It's where me and Randy began our friendship, and now here are, in the beginning of a relationship.

I sat down on the blanket and smiled at Randy.

"This is amazing Randy, it really is the perfect date. But what made you think of coming here?" I asked curiously.

"It's where we became friends. So I figured it would be a great place to really start our relationship. Plus I know how much you love it here." he replied

We sat and ate our food, and then we went over to sit by the river, with me sitting in front of Randy and leaning up against him. For a few minutes we just sat in silence. But it wasn't an awkward silence. It was really comfortable. Any weirdness that there had been between us during the transition was gone. Any doubts that I may have had had vanished. This is where I was supposed to be. With Randy.

"Hey Randy," I started

"Yeah babe?"

I couldn't help but smile at what he'd said.

"If someone told you a year ago that we would be together today, what would you have said to them?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I probably would have told them they were insane." He said laughing.

Before I could say anything he continues.

"But as I think about it now, it makes sense. You're my best friend. You know everything there is to know about me and yet you still stick around. You're the only person I feel completely comfortable around. I know I can count on you, and you know you can always count on me. If you think about it, we have kind of been in a relationship since we became friends. The only difference is we didn't do this," he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss was soft and gentle, yet full of passion. After a few minutes we broke apart and I just smiled at him. He was right, in a way we've been in a relationship since we became friends. It just took us this long to realize our feelings for each other. And now that I had him, I had no intentions of ever letting him go.

We drove back to my house and he walked me to my door.

"I had a really good time tonight Randy, thank you. It was the prefect date" I said smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said smiling back.

"I did. Do you wanna come in for a little while? " I asked

"Actually I should probably get home, but I'll see you tomorrow OK?"

"OK"

"Goodnight Marie." he said kissing me again.

"Goodnight Randy" I said after broke apart.

He turned and walked back to his car and I went inside, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach. Yepp, I definitely wasn't letting him go. I had fallen in love with my best friend and nothing was gonna change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! So, reviews=LOVE. so please review. otherwise im gonna assume you don't like it. **

**-Paige**

* * *

***Three Years Later***

It's been three years since Randy and I have been together, and although things have been rough at times, especially with me going back and forth all the time, we managed to stick together and work things out.

Randy graduated high school last year, while I still have one year left. Well, actually it's less than a year seeing as we are already more than halfway through the school year. Once I graduate though, I plan on moving in with Randy into his new house. I can't wait.

Anyway, I'm back in St Louis for two weeks cause of Christmas vacation. I am staying at Randy's while I'm here, since my aunt and uncle decided to go to Missouri for Christmas. But they all knew how badly I wanted to see Randy so my dad let me come back here. My mom wasn't to keen on the idea, but, thankfully, what my dad says, goes.

This is the first time I'll be staying at Randy's for more than a night, so it should be quite interesting. I'm excited about it, cause it'll give me a little idea of what it will be like to live with him.

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Randy to get back from work and I must have fallen asleep, cause next thing I know I felt someone jump on me and scare the living hell out of me. My eyes shot open and I saw Randy sitting there laughing.

"You're such an ass Randy" I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, but you love me" he said confidently.

"Yeah yeah, don't let it go to your head" I said trying to hide the smile that was starting to form.

I never could stay mad at him for very long.

"Too late"

He leaned down and kissed me and just as I was really getting into it, he started tickling me!

"Randy! Stop! Please!" I yelled through my fits of laughter.

He stopped just long enough for me to take him by surprise and him off of me, but as soon as I tried to run he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground with him. He rolled over on top of me and pinned me to the floor, smiling at me.

"I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too"

He loosened his grip on my arms and leaned down to kiss me again. His lips started making a trail down to my neck and back to my lips. His hands began wandering up and down my body. After a few minutes we broke apart and he got up and picked up, me wrapping my legs around him and started kissing him again. He walked us into his room and laid me on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. As time went on the kisses grew more passionate and more hungry. We broke apart only long enough for him to slip my shirt off. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him. He started kissing my neck again as we both worked to unbutton each others' pants. He quickly slid mine off and then his, leaving both of us in just our underwear. We fooled around for a few more minutes before he slide my underwear off and undid my bra, and I took off his boxers. His fingers started to wander in between my legs as he started nibbling on my ear. Slowly he slid a finger inside of me, causing me to lose my breath momentarily. He kept going in and out making me moan softly. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him. I needed to feel him inside of me.

"Randy" I moaned

He seemed to understand as he removed his finger and kissed me once more. Suddenly pleasure overcame me as he plunged deep inside of me. Each thrust got harder and harder. Pleasure was coursing throughout my entire body. I dug my nails into his back as I screamed out in pleasure. With one final thrust we both reached our climax and he collapsed next me.

I rolled over onto my side and curled up next to Randy.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Mmm, no, I don't think so" he said with a smirk

"Oh, well, I love you"

"I love you too Babe"

We stayed like that the rest of the night pretty much, only getting up to eat dinner.

***Two Weeks Later***

Wow the last two weeks have flown by. I'm leaving tomorrow. Randy had taken the last few days off of work so we could spend more time together before I left, but he had to run out for a minute to do something. I was busy thinking when my phone rang. It was my dad.

"Hey Daddy" I said happily

"Hey sweetie, you're letter from North Central University came today"

I had completely forgotten that I had even applied there. It was the only college I applied to. I had applied the beginning of the year.

"What does it say?" I asked nervously.

I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to say that I had gotten in , or that I had been rejected. If I got accepted, it would mean I would have to decide which was more important to me: moving in with Randy, or going to the college of my dreams. But if I got rejected, I would be devastated.

"You got in Sweetie" He said happily

I talked to my dad a few more minutes and when we hung up I knew I had some major thinking to do.

_Do I really wanna pass up a full scholarship to NCU? Ugh! Why does this have to be so difficult?_

I needed to talk to Randy. I need to know what he thinks.

***Randy's POV***

I was driving back to the house when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi may I speak to Randy Orton please?" came an unfamiliar voice

"This is him"

"Hi Mr Orton, this is Jeff from OVW. We got your tapes and we'd like to offer you a spot here in our program."

***Marie's POV***

I didn't have to wait very long for Randy to get home. He came into the living room and he looked really excited about something, and before I could say anything he started.

"Marie you have no idea who called me on my way home"

"Who?"

"Remember when I sent that video into OVW?"

"Yeah"

"Well the owner called. I got in. Isn't it great?" he asked excitedly

"Yeah Babe, it's great" I said unconvincingly.

Suddenly my decision became very clear. I wasn't gonna keep Randy from going after his dreams, and I couldn't pass up my dream school.

"This is amazing Marie, not only are you moving in in a few months, but I'm going to OVW, which means I'm one step closer to the WWE" he went on.

I had to stop him before he got too excited.

"Randy we need to talk"

He looked up and finally noticed the hurt expression on my face.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Randy, I got accepted into college on a full scholarship

Babe that's great! So why do you seem upset about it."

I didn't know how much longer I could hold in my tears.

"I got accepted to North Central University Randy"

"Wait, isn't that in Minneapolis?"

I just nodded my head. I looked up at him and I knew he knew what was coming. Neither of us wanted it to happen, but there was really no other choice at this point.

"Randy, you're gonna go to OVW, and I'm gonna go to NCU. We won't ever see each other, we won't have the time."

"I don't wanna lose you Marie," he started

"I don't wanna lose you either Randy, but I'm not gonna try and stop you from going to OVW, and I can't pass up NCU, it's where I have dreamed of going since I was a little girl."

"I know you're right, I just don't wanna believe it." he said

"I'm so sorry Randy"

I couldn't hold fight it any longer. I fell to my knees and let the tears fall. Everything had been so perfect. We had been through so much already, and now, in an instant, it all came crumbling down. Randy came over to me and wrapped me in his arms and just held me, letting my cry.

The rest of the night was rather quiet and depressing. We had decided that we were going to finish out the day as though nothing was wrong so that we could make the most of our time together. It wasn't working very well, as both of us were dreading what was to come of tomorrow. It would be the last day we would see each other. And this time, there wouldn't be any "see ya next summer" or "see you soon".

This time it was for real. It was really goodbye.

We laid in bed together silently, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked up at him and fought the tears that were starting to form again. I wanted, no, I NEEDED, one more night with him. I needed to be with just this one more time.

"Randy?"

"Yeah Babe?"

Instead of saying anything I just kissed him passionately which he gladly returned. I rolled onto my back and pulled him on top of me, never breaking the kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart and he looked me in the eyes.

"I want one more night Randy, I NEED one more night with you. Just this one last time. Please?" I asked with pleading eyes

His response was kissing me softly and passionately. That night he made the most passionate love to me, and I knew it would be forever imprinted in my memory.

He collapsed beside me and pulled me to his side and held me tightly.

"I love you so much Marie. I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"I love you too Randy, and I'll miss you too. But we can't pass this up. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"I know. At least we won't be completely out of each others' lives. We'll still talk all the time. Just like always."

"Yeah." I replied sleepily.

Randy kissed the top of my head and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was torture for the both of us. We drove to the airport in complete silence. We didn't talk at all until we were at the gate and I was about to board the plane. He kissed me again before he spoke.

"I'm gonna miss you Marie. But I know this is what we have to do."

"I'm gonna miss you too Randy. Promise we'll talk every day?"

"I promise."

We kissed each other for the last time.

"Goodbye Marie." He said once we broke apart, and I could his eyes getting a little glossy.

"Bye Randy" I said, trying to fight back the tears as well.

I turned and walked towards the gate. Once I was there, I stopped and turned around looking at him one last time. I mouthed I love you and he did it back. I turned back around and continued walking, finally getting to my seat. As soon as I sat down I couldn't fight it anymore. I let the tears fall. I didn't care who saw me, all I wanted to do was cry. I was leaving the love of my life, and god only knew when or if I would ever see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy. I know that so far things have been kinda rushed, but after this chapter I promise things will start to slow down. So I wanna thank those of you, although there are few, that have been reviewing. It means a lot to me. As for the rest of you , reviews=LOVE. So please review. I wanna know that you are reading.**

**-Paige**

* * *

****Seven Years Later****

_I quietly walked up to him and jumped on his back, startling him._

"_What the fuck?" he yelled before turning around._

_I quickly jumped off of him and started laughing as he stood there glaring at me._

"_I am SOO gonna get you back for that Marie" He said_

"_OOOO I'm sooo scared." I said laughing some more._

_Before I knew it he lunged at me and I hauled ass out of the room and down the stairs to the living room, him chasing the whole way. He chased me around the couch a few times before I managed to escape back up the stairs and back into my room. Big mistake. He was blocking the doorway so I now had no where to run. I backed up further into the room as he slowly walked towards me until I hit the bed. He was inches away from me then backed up a few steps, making me think he was gonna let me off the hook. Not. He quickly grabbed me and started tickling me. I fell backwards onto the bed with him still tickling me._

"_Randy stop!" I yelled through my laughter and trying to push him off of me._

_After a few minutes he finally stopped to catch his breath, but he didn't get off of me. He just stared at me, panting. I stared back, his blue eyes piercing through mine. He was inches from my face and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I've never felt around Randy before. I couldn't help but notice, for the second time today, how good looking he truly was. My eyes wandered to his lips, and I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss him._

_As he lowered his face closer to mine my eyes slowly shut, and before I knew it, his lips lightly brushed against mine. I felt my heart rate quicken to a rapid pace. He closed what little gap was remaining and kissed me. My head started spiraling out of control and I felt like my heart was gonna pop out of my chest. The kiss was so soft, so gentle. Yet full of passion at the same time. Everything around me seemed to disappear and time seemed to stop._

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. It had been seven years since I'd seen Randy. Six since I last talked to him. After I went to back to Minneapolis and Randy left for OVW, we tried as hard as we could to stay in touch. But we were both so busy that we kinda just faded out of each others' lives. Leaving Randy was one was of the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. Tears threatened to fall as I thought of the all the time I had with Randy and as I wondered where we would be today if I hadn't gone to college. Would we still be together? Or would something else have come between us?

As the years passed it became easier. I stopped crying myself to sleep every night and I was slowly becoming the happy person I always used to be. The dreams of me and Randy stopped coming as often. But when they did, that's when I started wondering. I have never stopped missing him. Or loving him for that matter. But things changed and fate tore us apart.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard snoring next to me. I looked over and saw Justin, my boyfriend of a year, sleeping peacefully next to me. It was weird, after I met him, the dreams started coming back more often. Sometimes they were simple memories of when me and Randy were kids, some were him comforting me when I was upset, and other times it was the day I left. For good. But tonight had been a first. Tonight was the first time I had a dream of the first time we kissed. Remembering that day brought unwanted tears to my eyes. I didn't wanna love him. It wasn't fair to Justin, who had no idea of my past with Randy.

He knows who my father is and that I have met a lot of the wrestlers, but that's as far as it goes. I had told my family not to mention anything about Randy when Justin was around. Not that they mentioned him much anyways, since they knew it brought back memories that I didn't wanna remember.

I sat there thinking for about another hour and finally fell back to sleep. The smell of bacon hitting my nose made my eyes flutter open the next morning. I walked out to the kitchen and smiled when I saw Justin cooking breakfast. He must of heard me coming cause he turned around and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head, hungry?" he asked

"Morning babe, and yes, very hungry"

"I figured that you have a long day today and you needed breakfast"

"Your so sweet" I said walking over and giving him a kiss.

After I finished with college I got accepted to go to FCW to continue my training. And today was gonna be long and brutal.

I ate my breakfast then went up to hop in the shower. When I got out I changed into my workout clothes and stuffed my ring gear in my bag. I grabbed my keys, kissed Alex goodbye, and headed out the door.

When I got to the arena I headed to locker room to set my stuff down. I walked in and saw my best friend Sophia sitting there. We started around the same time and we instantly clicked.

"Hey Ria"

"Hey Soph, what's the plan for today?"

"Not really sure yet, they haven't told us much. But Dave is looking for you."

"Really? Did he say why?"

"Nope, just told me that when I saw you to let you know he was looking for you."

"OK, is he still here or did he already leave?"

"He left but he's coming back."

"OK then. Ready to head out there so I can kick your ass again?" I said jokingly

"No, but I AM ready to go and kick YOUR ass" she joked back

We headed to the ring to practice. Thankfully there wasn't anyone there yet. We went back forth for quite a while when suddenly I heard someone call out for me.

"Marie," came the familiar voice of Dave. "Come here I need to talk to you!"

I got outta the ring and headed over to where Dave was standing.

"What's up Dave?"

"Come to my office, there's a call for you"

I followed Dave to his office and once I sat down he handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone

"Hello Miss Flair, this is Vince McMahon.

I was startled for a moment but quickly came too and continued to listen.

"We would like to offer you a contract with the WWE on our Raw brand."

I was shocked. I had always dreamed of making it to the WWE. Ever since I was a little girl. After I was talking to Vince I hung up and let out the scream I had been fighting to hold in for ten minutes. After discussing a few things with Dave I ran to the locker room to tell Sophia. She was getting changed into her work out clothes when I ran in.

"OH MY GOD! SOPHIA YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELLIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" I yelled

"What happened Marie?"

"VINCE MCMAHON JUST CALLED! THEY WANT ME ON RAW!"

Her mouth dropped in shock. When she recovered she screamed and hugged me.

"Congratulations Hun! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Soph. OK, I gotta go, Dave gave me the rest of the day off and I wanna go tell Justin and call my dad and Aunt Kathy."

"OK. Wait, Marie, I have a quick question"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't Randy on Raw?"

My heart stopped. In all my excitement I had completely forgotten that Randy was on Raw. Sophia was the only person besides my family that knew about my past with Randy.

"Yeah, he is. I gotta face him sometime. It's not like we ended on bad terms. Well, I mean we kinda did, but only cause of the circumstances. But we didn't end things bitterly."

"OK, I was just wondering. Now get and go tell your man the great news!" She said laughing

I smiled at her, grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. And a small part of me couldn't wait to see Randy.

I called my Dad on my way home and told him the news. He was ecstatic of course. After that I called my aunt and uncle, who were also thrilled about it. Now all that was left was Justin.

I got home and ran in the house.

"Justin!" I yelled walking into the kitchen

"Coming Babe, what are you doing home so early?" he asked

"Well, me and Sophia were in the ring practicing when Dave came in and called me into his office cause I had a phone call. You're never gonna guess who it was!"

"Who was it?"

"It was Vince McMahon!"

"Really? What did he want?"

"He wants me on Raw"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, it is, but, you're not gonna go are you?"

I looked at him shocked. Did I really just hear him right?"

"What do you mean I'm not gonna go? Justin I have been dreaming about making into the WWE since I was little. I want to follow in my father's footsteps. This is what I have been training for my whole life. And you expect me not to go? You know how much this means to me Justin!" I almost yelled

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Randy Orton is there?"

"What are you talking about Justin?"

"I overheard you talking to Sophia one night, I heard you tell her how you and Randy dated for three years! At least then I understood why you HAD to watch raw every Monday, and why when he came out your eyes never once left the tv! So excuse me if I don't want you to go Marie!"

I can't believe he knew. All this time I thought he had no idea but he knew all along. But was he seriously trying to keep me from my dreams just cause of that?

"So what Justin! Yeah, me and Randy dated for three years, big freaking whoop! Me and him broke up SEVEN YEARS AGO! I haven't talked to him in almost SIX YEARS! So what if I didn't tell you! I didn't think it was necessary and it's not exactly something I like remembering cause it was one of the hardest things I have EVER had to do! He was more than just my boyfriend. He was my BEST FRIEND! And I left it all behind so I could go to college and so he could go to OVW." I said trying to fight back the tears that were forming.

"You still love him Marie! Otherwise you wouldn't be so fixated on him every time you see him on tv. If you didn't still love him you would have told me about him in the first place! I don't want you to go Marie!"

"I can't believe you're being like this Justin! You would actually try and keep me from my living my dreams for your own selfish reasons!"

"If you go, then you'll never see me again Marie. So you better think long and hard about your decision. I'm not gonna stand by while you go off the same place as your ex that you're still in love with."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out! You're right Justin, I do still love Randy, he was my first love and I will ALWAYS love him. We may not have always agreed on everything, but the one thing he would NEVER do, is keep me from living my dreams. We broke up because we were letting each other fulfill our dreams. And now here you are, making me choose between my dream job and you. So get out of my house." I said still struggling to hold back the tears.

"You're gonna regret this Marie. One day you'll look back and you'll realize that you made the biggest mistake of your life by leaving me."

He grabbed his keys and left, not bothering to get any of his stuff. As soon as he left I fell to the ground and let the tears that I had been holding back fall. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. What should have been one of the best days of my life turned into something horrible.

Later that night I was in the living room watching tv and thinking about everything that had happened today when my phone rang. I looked to see who was calling and saw that it was Sophia.

"Hey Soph" I said trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong Ria?" She asked.

She always seemed to know when something was wrong, no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"Justin left."

"What do you mean he left?"

"I mean he wanted me to choose between going to the WWE and being with him. So I told him to leave."

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry, why would he do that?"

"He knows about Randy. He heard me talking to you about him one night and he doesn't want me to go because Randy's there."

"He's an asshole honey, if he is gonna make you choose, then he doesn't deserve you. At all."

"I know, I just don't get it. I mean me and Randy broke up because we didn't WANT to stop each other from living our dreams, and now me and Justin break up because he's holding me back from it. It just doesn't make any sense to me Soph."

I talked to Sophia for a little while longer and when we hung up I went to my room and went straight to bed.

***Randy's POV***

"Hey Randy!" came the voice of John Cena from down the hall.

"What's up John" I said as I got to where he was standing.

"Vince is lookin for ya. Says its important."

"K"

"So did you hear they signed a new diva this morning?"

"Yeah. Like there aren't enough already. Most of the ones that are here now can't wrestle for shit. They sign them cause they're hot, that's it."

"Maybe she'll be different. Guess we'll have to wait and find out."

"Yeah guess so. Well I'll see ya later" I said as we neared Vince's office.

"K, later man."

He walked away and I knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in!" He yelled

I walked in and sat down.

"Randy, just the man I wanted to see. You've got a new storyline comin up, starting next week"

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard by now that we have signed a new diva to the roster," he started

"Whoa, Vince, seriously? I don't have time to be baby sitting anyone, especially not some diva who probably can't even wrestle, just like all the rest of them."

"I had a feeling you might say that, but don't worry, I've watching this girl for a few years now. She's got what it takes to make it in this business, and I think the two of you could really make an impact here. She's been trained by the best."

"Seeing as I know don't have a choice, who is she?" I said sighing, knowing there was nothing I could say to change his mind.

"You'll find out next week. I want it to be a surprise to everyone, including all of you."

"Fine. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all for tonight. You can go."

I got up and walked out and went to my locker room.

_Great. Just what I need. Oh well. Not really anything I can do about it. Who could it be though?_

My thoughts were interrupted by John walking in the room.

"Hey man, so what did Vince want?" he asked

"To let me know that I'm starting a new storyline next week. With the new diva."

"Oh. Sorry dude. Did he say who she was?"

"Nope, but he said she wasn't like the rest of them. He also said that she was trained by some of the best. I can't help wonder who she is."

"Well that could be anyone. Hell for all we know it coulda been Flair that trained her" He said jokingly.

Flair. As soon as he said that I thought about Marie. I haven't talked to her in six years. We had tried to stay in touch after we broke up, but we both got so busy we just kinda slipped further and further away.

_Maybe it's her. Nah, I doubt it. It couldn't be her. I woulda heard something about it. Wouldn't I? No, it definitely couldn't be her._

I was probably only having these thoughts cause of the dreams I've been having about her. I'd had them quite a few times this year. Most of them were about the day I first kissed her, and others were of the day she left.

I finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't her and went on with my night. I would just have to wait until next week to find out it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So here's the next chapter. Now if you have been reading this since the beginning you're probably gonna think that the beginning sounds familiar. Thats cause it is. But as you can, I have combined the chapters. I am sorry if I have confused anyone, but it made more sense this way. This is the way it should have been written the first place. And as always, REVIEWS=LOVE,so keep them coming. BTW, I will have a a/n stating where the new part actually begins. everything will be back to normal after this. **

**-Paige**

* * *

This past week has been both rough and exciting at the same time. The best part was me signing my WWE contract, with my dad right by my side. Monday would be my debut, and I was already being put into a storyline. I should have been really excited about it, but instead, I was extremely nervous. I was being put into a storyline with Randy. Yeah. I'm being thrown into a storyline with the man I was in love and haven't seen in seven years.

_Yeah, cause that won't be awkward at all_.

Worst of all, he doesn't even know. All he knows is that he is being put into a new storyline with the new diva. He most likely won't even consider it as a possibility. He probably forgot all about me and doesn't even remember me. Not that I've changed a whole lot. I still look the same as I did then, for the most part. Only difference is I'm older now.

_*sigh* guess I'll just have to wait and find out._

***Randy's POV***

So tonight's thee night I start this new storyline and I'm really not looking forward to it. I had a weird feeling about it though. Like something was gonna happen tonight. I couldn't decide if it was good or bad though.

I finally decided that it was just because we were in Minneapolis this week. I always got a little excited and nervous when we came here, hoping that maybe I'd see Marie somehow. Of course I knew it wasn't possible though. My parents had told me a few years ago that after she finished college she moved to Florida. They didn't say why, just that she'd moved. But even though I knew I wouldn't see her, I still had some sliver of hope that I would. She was my best friend after all. For a long time. And then we just let it slip away.

"Dude are you even listening?" Said John who was sitting in the passenger seat on our way to the arena.

"Sorry man, what did you say?" I asked snapping back to reality

"Dude you've been like this ever since we got to Minneapolis. Snap out of it. As I was saying, Flair's supposed to be there tonight."

This caught my full attention.

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I mean he does live here."

"Yeah but we've come here more than a dozen times and he's never come before, so why now?"

"I don't know man, why, do you have something against him or something? I mean I know your history with him from Evolution but that was all scripted dude," he started

"No, I don't have a problem with him at all. Just thinking that if he's going, maybe someone else I know is gonna be there too."

"I think his wife is coming, and his brother and sister. That's just what I heard though, not really sure."

"Oh."

"Why are so interested? Expecting someone else?"

"No, more like hoping. But obviously it's not gonna happen." I said sighing.

We pulled into the parking lot and headed inside to our own locker rooms.

"See ya later man" I said walking away from him

"Yeah don't forget our match later"

"Yeah yeah I know"

I set my stuff down.

It's funny, even though I worked with Ric in Evolution, I still never saw Marie. He never talked about her, and I, stupidly, never asked. When I heard Ric was coming tonight I thought that maybe she would be her, but I guess not. It was kinda weird that his wife was coming though, she hates what he does. And she hated that Marie wanted to do it too. But I guess things change. She probably finished college and found a job and changed her mind about wanting to become a diva. Which is to bad, cause she would be one of the few that could actually wrestle.

I changed into my wrestling gear and got ready for my match later. I wasn't exactly sure how they were supposed to do introduce this storyline, I just knew that it could happen at any time during the show, so I better be ready.

There was a quick knock on the door followed by someone yelling.

"Ten minutes Orton!" yelled one of the techs.

"Alright!" I yelled back

After about five minutes I left and headed to gorilla position, where John was already waiting. We talked for a few minutes before his music hit he headed down to the ring. Voices blared through the stadium and I made my way down.

The match began and it was pretty much back and forth the whole time. After about 15 minutes John was struggling to stand. HE finally got up and as soon as he turned around I hit him with an RKO and got the three count. The bell rang and as the ref raised my hand in victory and as I had my back to Cena, allowing him time to come to a little. I was supposed to taunt him a little and then turn my back again, allowing him to get up. As soon as I did the crowd started screaming and I knew he had gotten up, but when there was no attack I got confused. Then I heard a body hitting the ground. I quickly spun around to see what was going on. As I stared at the person responsible. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her. I had to force myself to stay in character as I went over to get a mic.

***Marie's POV***

I could see the look of shock on Randy's face as he stared at me. He was struggling to stay in character and I could tell. Randy walked over to get a mic and turned back to me. I didn't need one as I had come down here with one.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" He asked

"The name's Marie. And I'm here with a proposal."

"You've got two minutes."

"You're the most powerful superstar in this business Randy. You take out anyone who stands in your way. Well so do I. And I think that together, we can dominate this company. What do you say?"

He stood there for a moment, contemplating what to do.

"I really don't need to be baby sitting anyone," He started rather coldly, "So if you're REALLY serious about this, then you've got a lot to prove to me first"

"That's all I need. See ya around Orton." I said.

I dropped the mic and then dropped to floor and rolled out of the ring, walking backwards halfway up the ramp before finally turning around heading backstage.

**A/N-FOR THOSE THAT HAVE BEE READING ALL ALONG, THIS IS WHERE THE NEXT PART STARTS. AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS OVER THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL. **

Once I was backstage I started walking to the locker room when I heard that very familiar voice call out my name.

"Marie! Wait!" he called

I turned around to face him just as he caught up to me.

"Hey Randy"

"I can't believe it's really you" he said

"Yeah, it's been a really long time Randy"

"I know"

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped into his arms and hugged him, wrapping my legs tightly around him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around me either.

"I've missed you so much Randy" I said as tears started to form in my eyes

"I've missed you too Marie" he replied hugging me tighter.

"Yo! Randy! I thought you were against there being another diva around here?" came a voice from behind us that I recognized to be that of John Cena.

I jumped down and eyed Randy curiously.

"Oh really?"

"Hey, in my defense I didn't know it was you"

"Uh huh." I said rolling my eyes at him playfully.

John walked up to us and slapped Randy on the back before speaking again.

"So Randy, you gonna introduce us or what?" said John referring to me.

"John, this is Marie," he started before being interrupted by someone else yelling.

"Marie! Sweetheart!" came the voice of my father as him, my mom, Ant Kathy, and Uncle Lou approached us.

"Hey Daddy" I said giving him a a hug, and then giving a hug everyone else as well.

"Wait, you're Ric Flair's daughter?" asked John.

"The one and only" I said laughing.

"Well that explains a lot. Is she the person you were hoping to see tonight Randy?"

I looked to Randy and saw him blushing slightly.

"Me and Randy have some history" I told John looking away from Randy.

"Really now, what kind of history?" He asked curiously

"Well we were best friends for a really long time, and then we realized that we liked each other, and we were together for three years before we broke up." I said

"Why did y'all break up?"

This time Randy spoke.

"Originally we were gonna move in together after Marie finished high school. Well Marie was visiting me for Christmas break her senior year. The day before she had to leave, I got a call from OVW telling me they wanted me." He started

"And the same day my dad called me and told me that I had gotten a letter from the college I had applied to and that I had been accepted. I had dreamed of going to NCU ever since I could remember." I continued

"And we didn't wanna hold each other back. We knew we wouldn't ever have time to see each other. So we decided that after she went home we would break up." He finished

"Damn, and y'all didn't even keep in touch after you left?" John asked.

"We tried to, we had made a promise before we got together that before anything we were best friends and that no matter what happened we always would be. So yeah, we tried to stay in touch. But we both became so busy that we started calling less and less, and eventually we just stopped calling each other. We kinda just faded out of each others' lives." I said sadly.

"Yeah, it's been six years since we actually spoke to each other" he said looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

After a few minutes my family decided to leave.

"I'll be home later" I told them

"OK Honey" said my mom giving me a hug. "I know it wasn't much of a start, but I'm proud of you Marie"

"Thanks Mom"

I gave everyone else a hug goodbye and turned back to Randy. We continued to talk as we grabbed our stuff from the locker rooms.

"Wow, what came over your mom?" he asked

"Well, after me and you stopped talking, I started calling home a lot more often, and my dad was sally on the road. It took a while, but me and my mom worked things out. She was even excited for me when I told them I was going to FCW."

"Wow, well that's great Marie. Things seem to be working out pretty well for you."

"I guess. They've been better though." I said remembering what happened with Justin. "Do you wanna grab something to eat Randy, I'm starving" I added

"Yeah sure, me too. What do you mean though that they could be better?"

As we walked out of the arena and headed to his car, I told him the story about what happened when I told Justin I was going to the WWE, minus the part where Justin accused me of still being in love with Randy. He just kinda looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry Marie"

"It's OK, really."

"Why wold he try to hold you back from this?"

I sighed. I guess I might as well tell him. If he really wanted to know of course.

"Do you really wanna know?" I asked him

"Yeah"

"Because, because he thinks that I'm still in love with you."

He looked at a loss for words. Finally he spoke.

"A-are you?" he asked

"I don't know Randy, it's been seven years since we broke up. On one hand I moved on, or at least tried to. And on the other, I never stopped thinking about you or missing you." I said honestly

"I never stopped missing you either Marie. When I made it here, to the WWE, you were the first person I wanted to call. But the last time I'd heard, you'd moved to Florida. I had no way of getting a hold of you cause your number changed."

We finally got to the diner nearby and went inside, sitting in one of the booth's. A waitress came over and took our orders and we continued talking.

"When I moved I changed it, I figured, I'm starting a new life. New state, new house, new friends, new phone number."

"When I started working with your dad I always wondered how you were, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. And he never mentioned you either so I figured you didn't want me to know."

"That's only partly true. I didn't want you to know that I'd been asking about you. But I always asked him. Every time I talked to him or saw him. So I told him not to mention anything about me around you."

After that things got silent. We finished our food and headed back out to the car. I was the first to speak.

"So, do you have a place a stay tonight?"

"I'm supposed to be sharing a room with John, why?"

"Well, it's late, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay at my parent's place for the night. They wouldn't mind and it's a lot more comfortable than a hotel room."

"Yeah, sure, I'll call John and let him know."

He took out his phone and called John to tell he was staying at my parents' house. A half hour later we arrived at the house, and I showed Randy to the guest room, even though he already knew where it was from the two times he'd come to visit when we were kids. After he was settled I went to my own room and got comfortable in bed, quickly falling asleep.

My eyes shot open and I sat up straight. I looked at the clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. Every few seconds I glanced to the door. I collected my nerves and got, walking out the door and down the hall to the guest room where Randy was sleeping. Slowly I opened the door, trying not to wake him, but only to find him sitting up with his head in his hands. He must have heard the door cause he looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Guessing you couldn't either" I answered walking over and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Not really"

"Actually I just woke up and couldn't get BACK to sleep." I told him

"So you decided to come in here?" He asked curiously

"Yeah. I woke up cause of a dream I had. About you." I answered shyly

"You too?"

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"I woke up cause I had a dream about you too"

"Oh. At least it's probably the only one you've had." I muttered

"Actually I've had them since we broke up. But after a while they only came once in a while. Then this past year they've been coming more and more."

"Really? Same here" I said, kinda shocked.

We both went silent again. But it was a comfortable silence. I'd really missed randy, a lot. More than I realized, and that's saying something. Being this close to him again just brought up all those old feelings again.

"Randy," I started

"What is it Marie?"

We both looked at each other. We seemed to both be thinking the same thing, because within seconds our lips met and before long our clothes were off and he was inside of me. We both reached our climax and he collapsed next to me. I laid in bed curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**So everything is back to normal now. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter. And as always, reviews=LOVE. So please review. Thanks everyone.**

**-Paige**

* * *

I woke up he next morning, and was shocked to find Randy laying next to me. Then I remembered what happened last night. I had come in here last night after my dream, and we ended up having sex. The first time in seven years that I see him and I sleep with him. I needed to to clear my mind.

I tried to sneak out of bed as to not wake up Randy. I got up and and started to put my clothes back on when Randy's eyes blinked open.

"Marie?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, I need to clear my mind Randy. Since you're up you may wanna get ready to go, we gotta be in the next city by tomorrow."

I didn't even give him a chance to answer as I quickly left and headed back to my room and hopped in the shower. Once I was out I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast and saw Randy talking to my parents. At least I wouldn't have to talk to him just yet about last night.

We finished our breakfast, grabbed our stuff, and said goodbye to my parents, then headed to the hotel so Randy could pick up John.

"So do you have a ride to the airport Marie?" Asked Randy once we got out of the car and headed inside.

"Actually Victoria offered to give me a ride, but between you and me, she is EXTREMELY annoying" I joked

"Yeah I know what you mean. She gets on most peoples' nerves. Well if ya want you can ride with us."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Randy. Sit with me on the plane?"

"Of course. We still got a lot of catching up to do."

"Definitely."

When we got to the lobby John was already ready and waiting. He looked like he was still half asleep and he didn't say much as we went back to he car and he loaded his bags in the trunk. The drive to the airport was rather quiet. Once we were their we checked in and headed to the gate where we only had o wait about ten minutes before boarding.

Me and Randy took our seats next to each other and started to fill each other in some more on our lives from the past six years. I already knew he'd married Samantha, a girl he went to high school with and that they had a daughter, but they divorced about a year and a half ago. I told him about my time at FCW and about Sophia and Justin. Then the dreaded subject came up. I knew we needed to talk I just didn't want either of us o get hurt.

"So are we ever gonna talk about last night Marie?" he asked

"Yeah. I just hoped we could try and avoid the conversation a little longer" I said sighing.

"We've never been ones to delay conversations like this Marie. We were always honest with each other."

"I know, I just don't want either of us to get hurt."

"What do you think about it?"

"I really don't know Randy. What do you think?"

"I think that I have never stopped loving you Marie. I didn't just love you, I was and still am, IN love with you. I think that's part of why me and Samantha didn't work out. I loved her, but no the way I loved you , and I think she always knew it. I wanna give us another shot. What do you say?"

"Randy, I just don't know. Its been seven years. We're not the same people we were when we were kids. We went our separate ways and we had different lives. It took me a really long time after me and you broke up to get back to normal. I was always depressed. I'd forgotten how to smile. I kept to myself all the time and I buried myself in my studies. I never went out and had fun. Finally the few friends I DID have started making me go out with them. I finally started to get my life back to normal. I met someone and spent a year of my life with him, and I did love him. I still do. I may not have been IN love with him but I do love him. You married Samantha and you had a baby. Do you really think that we can just go back to the way things used o be between us? Cause I don't think we can Randy. God knows I have waited years to see you again. And I know I never stopped loving you either. But we hardly know each other anymore Randy."

Before he could say anything Maryse walked over and told Randy that John needed to talk to him.

"It's fine Randy, go talk to him. We can finish this conversation later"

He nodded and got up and walked over o John.

"Mind if I sit here? Randy took my spot?" Asked Maryse

"Nah go ahead." I answered

"So you're Ric Flair's daughter huh?

"Yepp, that's me. I'm Marie."

"Nice to meet you Marie, I'm Maryse."

"I know who you are, and it's nice to meet you too."

"I hope yo don't mind me saying this, but I couldn't help but notice that you look really upset."

"No, it's fine, it's just that talking about the past always seems to get me all upset. Especially when that pas has to do with Randy"

"Wanna talk about it? I know you don't really know me, but I'm a really good listener. I'm not really a bitch like I play on TV."

"Thanks. And for the record I didn't think you were a bitch, I'm actually a fan of yours. I tend to favor heels anyway, ya know, considering my father played one for mos of his career. And as you can probably tell, with me teaming up with Randy, I'm gonna be heel too."

"Aww thanks Hun. So what happened with you and Randy that's got you all upset?"

I explained to her everything from when we were kids up to what happened last night and our conversation a few minutes ago.

"Well the way I see it, you both have good points. You two are obviously still in love. But like you said, you're both different people now. Maybe you two need to just stay friends for now. Try to get back that part of your lives first."

'You know, that's actually a really good idea. Thanks Maryse"

"Anytime Hun."

We spent the rest of the flight talking and getting to know each other. I could already tell we were gonna get along great. Finally we landed and gathered stuff, making our way off the plane. Once we had the rest of our bags we headed to the hotel.

"Hey Marie, wanna share a room?" Asked Maryse

"Yeah sure"

Once we go to he hotel we checked in and brought our stuff up to our rooms. After that we all decided to go out and see the city since we were in Los Angeles. I was walking with Maryse when randy caught up with us.

"Hey Maryse, mind if I steal Marie away for a little bit?"

She looked at me and I nodded saying it was ok.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna see what the others wanna do for lunch." She said walking away

I turned to face Randy, who was the first to speak.

"Sorry about earlier, John needed to go over some things for he house show tomorrow." he said

"It's fine, it gave me a little bit of time to think things out a little more."

"OK, so what do you say? Do you wanna give us another shot?"

"Randy I still stand by what I said earlier. We are both different people now. I do still love you, and I probably always will, we can't just pick things up from where we left off. We aren't those people anymore. We lost six years of each others' lives. I think we need to start by getting to know each other again, and then see where it goes from there" I explained

"I guess you're right. We've both changed quite a bit over the past few years"

"Exactly. So lets just focus on being friends for now. Like we always said, before anything we are friends. Right?"

"You're right."

"So, friends then?" I asked

"Friends." he replied smiling.

We hugged each other and then quickly caught up with the rest of the group in time for lunch. I sat next to Maryse and told her what happened.

After lunch we all headed back to the hotel and went to relax in our rooms until dinner, after which we decided to out to the club.

As soon as we got to the club me, Maryse, and Eve made our way to the dance floor and started dancing. After a few minutes I was spun around and came face to face with Randy so I started dancing with him. We were extremely close and I was really getting in to it when I was pulled away by Maryse and Eve towards the bar.

"Time to drink up Hun" said Maryse ordering the three of us shots.

We picked up our glasses and downed them. Three shots later we headed back out to the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away. The guys decided we had had enough and gathered us up and brought us back to the hotel, making sure we got there safely. I plopped into bed and passed out immediately.

The day I woke up ten to someone pounding on our door.

"Who the hell is it?" yelled Maryse

"It's us!" came the voices of Randy, John, Adam, and Matt.

I grunted and tiredly walked over to the door and opened it.

"What do you asses want?" I asked moodily.

"Are you two gonna come with us to breakfast or what? We still gotta get ready for the house show tonight too." said John

"Maryse do you wanna go to breakfast with the guys?" I asked her

"Sure I guess. Is Eve coming?" she asked the guys

"Yeah we already woke her up, she's getting ready." answered Adam

"OK OK, we'll meet you guys downstairs in half an hour." I said to them.

Maryse let me go first so I got in and took a quick shower. When I got out she quickly jumped in as I went to go get dressed. We both finished getting ready and headed to the lobby to meet the guys. We ran into Eve on our way since she was waiting for the elevator.

"Hey Marie, hey Rysse. The guys wake you up too?"

"Yepp" we both replied simultaneously.

We finally got to the lobby where the guys were starting to get impatient.

"It's about time" said Randy

"Oh hush Randy, if you guys woulda called earlier you wouldn't have had to wait so long."

No one answered and we left to get some breakfast. We all spent what left of the morning eating and talking. After breakfast we all headed back to the hotel and decided to go swimming before we had to leave for the house show.

We finished in the pool a few hours later and headed inside to get ready to leave. Even though I didn't have a match I still had to go to the show. Of course even if I didn't HAVE to go, I still would.

The show was rather uneventful, as most house shows usually are. We still had a few days left until Raw so we spent the next few days just hanging out and site seeing. It gave me and Randy a chance to get reacquainted a little more and it gave me a chance to get to know Maryse and Eve a little more.

It was now the day before Raw, which was when I would have my debut match, and I was on the phone Sophia. We seemed to have been playing phone tag the last few days, cause anytime either of called the other wouldn't answer, and today she finally answered.

I had explained to her everything that had happened in the last week and she told me that Justin had been asking about me.

"What did he want?" I asked

"He asked how you were. Asked if you'd hooked up with Orton yet."

"Seriously? I can't believe him" I said getting annoyed

"I know Ria, I'm sorry. I Never thought he'd do something like this. He's always supported you before."

"I know. And it's fine, I guess I'm better off anyways. But hey I'm gonna try and get some rest, I have my official debut tomorrow. Plus I'm really tired."

"Ok Ria, Good luck tomorrow, not that you need it. Call me after OK?"

"I will. Bye Soph."

"Bye Ria."

I hung up the phone and got ready for bed.

"So why does she call you Ria?" asked Maryse

"When we first met she thought my name was MARIA, and not MARIE. She called me Ria all the time, and it kinda stuck. Even after she realized my name was Marie."

"Oh OK. I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

"Me too."

I went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I was both nervous and excited about tomorrow. It was my debut and I couldn't wait. It was what I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The next update. I am EXTREMELY SORRY that it took so long. But My husband was home from Iraq for his R&R, and I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could before he had to go back to Iraq, especially cause I wont see him for another nine months. Updates will go back to normal, I promise. So as always, please review, cause reviews=LOVE. And faster updates. Let me know what ya think. Thanks everyone**

**-Paige**

* * *

Maryse woke me up around nine the next morning. I spent most of the day keeping to myself.

We were all at the arena and I was sitting in catering with Maryse talking about what was gonna happen tonight. I had a match against Eve, which I was scheduled to win. Randy would come out halfway through the match and stand at the top of the ramp, and then we had a promo after the match.

"Marie you got 15 minutes!" yelled done of the techs.

"K thanks" I responded.

Me and Maryse got up and headed back to the locker room so I could get ready and then we headed to gorilla where Eve was already waiting.

"Hey Marie, you ready?" asked Eve

"Yepp, I've been ready for years" I said half jokingly and half seriously.

"You'll do great" said Maryse

"You think so?" I asked

"We know so" Said Eve.

Eve's music came on and she did her entrance. She got to the ring and issued an open challenge. Suddenly Gun Powder and Lead-Miranda Lambert blasted through the stadium. I walked slowly down to the ring, my head held high and a smirk on my face. Eve looked at me with amusement.

"Well this should be easy. Who exactly are you anyway?" She said confidently.

I got into the ring and grabbed her mic from her.

"How about you shut your mouth so I can kick your ass already?" I said.

I threw the mic to the side and slapped her across the face before she even had a chance to respond. The ref signaled for the bell and the match went underway. The match went back and forth a few times, and right now Eve had the upper hand. My back was turned to her and as I turned around to face her she clothes lined me, knocking me to the ground once again. She hovered over me about to grab me when Randy's music came on. She quickly turned around and went to the ropes to see what was going on. I looked to the side and saw Randy coming out and stopping about halfway, just looking on. I took this as the opportunity I needed and got to my feet. I waited for Eve to turn around and as soon as she did I hit my finisher. I went for the cover and got the three count. The bell rang and instead of letting the ref raise my hand I went over and had them hand me the mic. When I turned around Randy was slowly walking back up the ramp. I walked over to Eve and knelt next to her and spoke.

"And by the way, the names Marie, Marie Flair."

The crowd gasped in shock and Randy stopped in his tracks and turned back to face me. I dropped the mic and rolled outta the ring, walking up the ramp towards Randy. I smirked at him as I walked past him and went backstage, leaving him and the WWE Universe in complete shock.

I was walking down the hall when he called out to me.

"Marie!"

I turned around to face him.

"Yes Orton"

"Flair, as in Ric Flair's daughter?"

"The one and only"

"If you're Flair's daughter, then why would you wanna pair up with me? Me and your father hate each other."

"That's between you guys. But I, unlike my father, realize what you are capable of doing, and what we could accomplish together."

"What's your father have to say about this?"

"He's pissed. But I really don't care what he has to say. This is my life, my career, and my decision. Not his. I know what I want. And trust when I say this, I ALWAYS get what I want." I said, smirking at the last part. "So what do you say Randy?"

"Well I can't deny you've got talent. Unlike most of the other divas on this show, you actually seem to know what you're doing. And it helps that you're second generation. You've got yourself a deal Flair."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Walk with me, we have a few things to discuss if we are going to be working together."

We turned and walked down the hall talking as the cameras cut off. Once we were down the hall and safe, I squealed and hugged Randy.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting Randy! I can't believe I get to work with you, and on my very first storyline! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Calm down Marie" he said laughing at me.

"I can't, I'm just really excited. I still can't believe I finally made it here. I never thought I'd make it to this point, but here I am. And with you. We always said how cool it would be to work together and now we finally get too!" I said excitedly

"Marie!" came the voice of Eve from behind me.

"Hey Eve" I said

"You did great out there Marie"

"Thanks Eve." I said smiling

We started heading towards our locker rooms when my phone rang. It was Maryse.

"You're in the same building as me and you have to call me?" I answered laughing

"Haha very funny. I didn't feel like searching for you all. You guys ready to go?" she asked

"We just gotta grab our stuff"

"OK, I'll meet you at the car then."

"K see ya in a few"

I hung up the phone and looked at Eve and Randy.

"Maryse says she gonna meet us at the car.

"OK, lets get our stuff and head out then."

We grabbed our stuff and headed out to the car. None of us had anything else to do so we were free to leave. John was meeting us at the hotel after he was finished.

"So Marie, we gotta celebrate your official debut tonight, so what do ya wanna do?" Randy asked throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"I don't know, club?" I asked

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Cool, now we just gotta check with Maryse." I said as we neared the car.

I saw Maryse talking to someone next to the car but couldn't see who it was. Then as we got closer it became very clear to me who it was when I heard his voice.

"Just tell me where she is." said Justin

"Why should I?" asked Maryse

"Cause I'm her boyfriend, that's why,"

Before Maryse could speak up I spoke up.

"Oh really Justin, now you're my boyfriend? Last time I saw you, you made me choose between my career, that I have been working my whole life for, and you. And I kicked you out of my house."

He looked at me in shock, like he had no idea what I was talking about. That is, until he noticed that Randy had his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, I came here to try and work things out, but I can see you've already moved on. I knew this would happen Marie. I knew this was why you wanted to come here so badly. It was all for him." he said coldly.

"Just shut up Justin! You have no idea what the hell you are talking about! There is nothing going on between me and Randy first of all. I just had my first match and we were trying to think of what to do. Besides the fact that even if there WAS something going on with Randy and I, it would be none of your business, cause we are no longer together. And second of all, I wanted to be here because this has been my dream ever since I was a little girl. I love this business, and you know that. You've known that from the start. So you know what Justin, FUCK YOU! Just get outta here and leave me the hell alone. I don't ever wanna see you again." I said harshly

"Like I said before Marie, you're gonna regret this. Just wait and see." He said before walking away.

By this time the other three were in complete shock. Randy had never in the whole time we have known each other heard me go off on someone like that, and Eve and Maryse didn't really know what to think about it. Randy had moved a few inches away when I started yelling at Justin, but he came right back over to me when he saw how upset I was at the moment.

"It's OK Marie, calm down. He's gone, and he's not gonna bother you anymore. I wont let him, I promise." Said Randy

"Marie do you wanna just skip tonight and go out tomorrow instead?" Asked Maryse

"No, I still wanna go out tonight, I need to, to try and clear my head." I said once I had calmed down a little.

We went back to the hotel to shower and get dressed for the club, then we met up with John, Chris, Adam, Melina, Gail, and a few others in the lobby. I rode with Randy, John, Maryse, and Eve in his car while everyone else piled into Chris's SUV.

Once we were in the club I headed straight for the bar and ordered three shots, downing them quickly.

"Whoa, slow down there Hun" Came Randy's voice from behind me. "You're not gonna be able to stand up at the rate you're going"

"That's part of the plan" I replied.

I ordered two more shots and handed one to Randy who was now sitting next to me.

"Drink with me" I demanded, handing him the shot glass.

He shook his head in defeat and took the glass and downed the shot. We kept ordering shot after shot after shot until both of us were completely wasted. Maryse walked over to us and pulled us both out on the dance floor before either we were able to order another. I figured 'what the hell' and just started dancing. After about two more hours we all decided to head back to the hotel. Eve, who had decided not to drink, drove. Once back at the hotel we walked in the lobby when I remembered I had left my purse in the car.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs, I forgot my purse"

"I'll come with you" offered Randy.

"OK" said Maryse and Eve simultaneously.

Me and Randy walked to the car and I grabbed my purse. We got to the elevator and I kept glancing over to Randy. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I was trying to hold myself back cause of our deal. But the alcohol took over. I turned to face him and he looked at me questioningly.

"Marie are you," I cut him off with a kiss.

He hesitated at first but then quickly returned it. We were getting really into it when the elevator stopped. As soon as we stepped off the elevator we were back at it again, slowly heading towards his room. We reached the door and he quickly unlocked the door and led us inside. Luckily he wasn't sharing a room with anyone. He laid me down on the bed and leaned back in to kiss me. I can't remember what happened after that though, cause next thing I know, I'm waking up to a phone ringing.

I opened my eyes and didn't recognize my surroundings, and I began to panic a little. That is, until I looked next to me and saw Randy sleeping peacefully. The last thing I could remember was coming back to his room after we left the club, but anything after that was blank. I looked down and noticed I was almost completely naked.

_Shit, one minute I'm telling him I just wanna be friends and the next minute I sleep with him? AGAIN?_

My thoughts were interrupted by Randy stirring next to me. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled.

"Hey there" he said

"Hey, umm, Randy, what exactly happened last night?" I asked noticing he was in just his boxers.

He noticed the panic on my face and quickly responded.

"Don't worry Marie, we didn't have sex. We were about to, but then I kinda sobered up a little, and remembered what we agreed on, and I knew that if we kept going you would regret it. So I stopped."

A sigh of relief washed over me. And I was also extremely thankful to him. He easily could have kept going, but he knew I'd end up regretting it. Most people think he is an asshole, but he's really not. At least not to me anyways.

"Thank you Randy. Looks like you still know me better than I thought." I said with a smile

"I never forgot anything about you Marie. You forget we spent almost 8 years of our lives together. I know everything there is to know about you. And I know its been a long time since we've talked or seen each other, but I bet you anything I still know you better than anyone else."

I couldn't help but smile at what he was saying. Every word of it was true. I was beginning to remember why I had fallen in love with him in the first place. I still thought we needed to get to know each other again, but who's to say we can't have some fun in the process?


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. My inspiration's been kinda down lately, but I had a feeling that it's gonna start back up again, now Randy is champion again! So hopefully that means faster updates. Please, please review. No one has been reviewing anything lately. I wanna know what you think about my stories. I wouldn't post them otherwise. Thanks guys **

**Paige**

* * *

About an hour later I headed back to my room that I was sharing with Maryse. I walked in quietly hoping that she was still sleeping so that she wouldn't ask any questions. Unfortunately though, as soon as I walked in I saw her sitting at the table staring at me.

"And where have you been Missy?" she asked with a smirk.

"After I grabbed my purse I couldn't walk very well, so after we got off the elevator I crashed in Randy's room, which was a lot closer than ours." I lied.

"Oh really, and did anything happen when you got to his room?" She asked curiously

"Nope. Nothing." I answered truthfully

"Uh huh. I'm not so sure I believe you" She said skeptically.

"Honest, nothing happened when we got to his room last night." I started. "I said NOTHING about what happened this morning." I said smirking.

"I KNEW IT!" She yelled as she began laughing.

I started laughing with her when I heard my phone ringing again. It was Sophie.

_Shit! I never called her last night!_

"Hey Soph, sorry I didn't call you last night"

"It's OK, I figured you probably went out partying to celebrate." She said laughing.

"Well that, and to try and forget some things that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Justin showed up last night."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry Ria. You didn't let him ruin your night did you?"

"Hell no. Last night was to amazing to let anything ruin it for me. I did flip out on him though."

"Well you did amazing Ria. And good, he deserves it. What did he want anyways?"

I told her everything that Justin had said and what I told him, and I also told her about me going back to Randy's room after the club and having sex with him this morning. We talked for about another hour and when we hung up, I started talking to Maryse and we tried to figure out something to do before we had to head to the next city.

***Randy's POV***

I had juts gotten outta the shower when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"It's me!" yelled John.

"Hang on a minute"

I threw on a pair of jeans and opened the door, letting John in.

"Hey man" I said

"Hey. So what's the plan for today"

"I have no idea yet"

"So Chris said he saw you come back here with Marie last night" he said smirking

"Yeah so?"

"Well? What happened?"

"Nothing happened last night. We were both drunk, her worse than me. I came to my senses a little and realized that if we would've had sex she would've regretted it, and I would probably lose any chance of getting her back."

"Wow, Randy turning down sex. That's a first." He said jokingly

"Yeah well, Marie's different. I don't man, it was weird"

"What was weird?"

"We woke up this morning and I explained what happened last night cause she couldn't remember. After she heard what I said, she got this look on her face, like she was thinking about something. Then she pulled me over to her and kissed me, and I'm sure you can figure out the rest from there."

"Didn't she tell you she just wanted to be friends for now?"

"Yeah. I was confused at first too. I asked her if she was sure she wanted to and she said she was positive. So I wasn't about to turn her down."

"Now there's the Randy I know" he said jokingly

"Shut up man, Marie's different. Even Sam knew that I was still in love with Marie."

"Sam knew Marie?"

"Yeah, Marie used to spend every vacation in St Louis. Her and Sam got always got along pretty well, but they weren't exactly best friends either."

"Oh ok. Well sounds like you've had a pretty good start to the day. Lets go get everyone else and figure out what to do."

"Sounds good."

I threw on a shirt while John called Maryse to figure out what the plan was before we had to head to the next city. No one had any ideas so we decided to just all meet downstairs and figure it out then, so we headed down to the lobby. We got downstairs to find most of the girls already there, including Marie.

"Hey Randy, Hey John" said Marie as we got closer.

"Hey" we both replied.

"OK, so someone needs to figure out what we are doing today cause I do not feel like sitting around all day doing nothing." Said Maryse

"I'm thinking the fair?" Marie suggested

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

A few others agreed too, so those of us that decided to go to the fair got into the cars while everyone else figured out what they were gonna do.

***Marie's POV***

Me, Maryse, Eve, and John rode with Randy while Victoria, Barbara, and Adam rode with Chris. We got to the fair, got our tickets, and headed to the rides. I took this as an opportunity to spend some more time with Randy, but when I turned around to him I noticed Barbara all over him.

Maryse quickly noticed the disgust on my face.

"Hun don't even pay attention to her, she's been trying to get with him for years now, and he could care less about her. But you _could_ piss her off and take him away from her" she said with a wink

"You know what, you're right. And she is not about to ruin my day either." I said.

I turned back around and walked the few steps over to Randy and _her _and heard she was trying to ask him something.

"So Randy, do you wanna sit with me," she started before I cut her off.

"Randy," I started and put my around his back, "you wanna ride with me?" I asked

"Yeah sure" he answered

"Um excuse me I was just about to ask him that" Barbara whined

I looked back to her and smiled innocently.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea," I faked, "Maybe next time you should be a little faster" I smiled sweetly and turned back to Randy and we got on the ride.

"Thank you for that" he said laughing

"For what?"

"Getting her away from me, she's always flirting with me and shit and I can't stand her. Plus I'd much rather ride with you" he said

"Well you're very welcome then. And I'm sure you would" I said laughing

"Ha ha, yeah that too" he replied laughing as well.

The rest of the night was a blast. Barbara kept trying to get Randy to talk to her and go on the rides with her, and she was failing miserably. It was almost sad to watch. But mostly it was just hilarious. I wanted to ride the ferris wheel before we left, so a few of us headed over and got in line.

Me and Randy got in our seats. It was just the two of us and it was really peaceful.

"So did you have fun today?" he asked

"I did. I forgot how much fun hanging out with you was"

"I know what you mean. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. And it gave us a chance to spend some more time together too."

"Yeah. I've really missed you Randy."

"I've missed you too Marie. I kept hoping you'd show up here one day, but then as time went on and you never came, I figured you'd changed your mind about becoming a diva"

"Ha, like that would ever happen. There's nothing I've ever wanted more than this. Well, maybe there's _one thing."_

"And what's that?"

"You" I answered and leaned in to kiss him, which he gladly returned.

By this time we were at the top of the ferris wheel, and it fit cause I felt like I was on top of the world right now. All I wanted was to be with Randy. I meant what I told him when I said that he was the only thing I've ever wanted more than to be a diva.

We pulled apart and he smiled at me, then wrapped his arm around shoulders and pulled me closer. Being with him just felt so right.

"So where does this leave us then?" he asked

"I don't know, I really wanna be with you but, don't you think it's still too soon?"

"I think that if you really wanna be with me, and you _know_ I wanna be with you, then there's nothing stopping us. We got to know each other a lot more once we started dating before. So who's to say that won't happen again?"

"That's true"

"So what do ya say Marie? Will you be my girl again?"

"Does this answer your question?" I asked, and kissed him again.

"I like that answer" he said smiling

He put his arm back around me and before we knew it the ride was over. We got off and met up with the rest of the group that had been waiting for us, and since we were the last two to get there we all headed back to the cars. Maryse kept glancing over at me and Randy and giving me a questioning look and I knew that I'd have to explain everything to her as soon as we got back to the room.

"So do you wanna stay with me tonight?" Randy asked me

"Actually tonight I'm gonna go to my room, I wanna talk to Maryse."

"OK Babe"

"Wow, I missed hearing you say that" I said with a smile

"Well you're gonna be hearing a lot more of it" he smiled back

"Good"

He gave me a quick kiss and we got into the car and headed to the hotel. We all headed to the hotel and me and Randy said goodnight to each other and headed off to our own rooms. Me, Maryse, and Eve were no sooner out of sight from everyone else when Maryse spoke up.

"So Marie, you wanna tell us what's going on with you and Randy?"

"Well you already know what happened this morning. But today really gave us a chance to spend some time together, and when we were on the ferris wheel were talking and we both realized how much fun we always had with each other, and also that we got to know each other a lot more after we started dating last time. So we decided to give it a shot."

"Aww Marie I'm so happy for you!" Said Eve

"Me too Hun" Agreed Maryse

"Thanks you guys"

"So why aren't you staying with him tonight?" Asked Maryse

"Well I figured that if I waited till tomorrow to tell you two, my phone would be going off non stop."

"True" They both replied, and we all started laughing.

We got to our room and decided that since we had to leave tomorrow, to get all our things packed.

"So since you and Randy are back together now, we should probably warn you." said Eve

"Warn me about what?" I asked curiously as I packed away some more of my clothes.

"Well the whole day Barbara was watching you and Randy. And I mean ALL DAY. She started talking to Victoria about trying to come up with a plan to get Randy to notice her and to keep him away from you. Then after you got off the ferris wheel and she saw you two kissing and all over each other, she got really pissed."

"So in other words watch out for Barbie and Victoria?" I asked, trying to fully comprehend what they were telling me. I mean Randy and I no sooner get back together and people are already trying to break us up?

"Actually Just Barbara. Victoria told her to grow up and get over it already, and that she needed to realize that Randy obviously didn't want her."

Well that made me feel a little better. I'd have to remember to thank Victoria for that later. Either way though, I wasn't exactly worried about it.

"Thanks guys, but to be honest, I'm not really worried about it. I mean look at me, and then look at her. I really don't think there's much competition there" I said with a smirk, causing the other to two to break out in laughter.

"Now that is very true" Said Eve, still laughing.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted, and we got a long and early day tomorrow. So I'm going to bed." I said, yawning.

"Yeah good idea" said Maryse.

"Night girls" Said Eve

Eve left to go to her room she was sharing with Melina, and Maryse and I climbed into our beds. I had a feeling that things were going to start getting very interesting. And if Barbara tries _anything_, her ass will be mine. And I will make a point in letting her know that the first chance I get.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I actually have a somewhat normal update. This chapter's kinda long. Partly to make up for all the time I've lost recently, and also cause I just couldn't stop writing. And remember, I only own Sophie and Justin. Marie belongs to xoxoMarieSullivanxoxo. And all the superstars and divas belong to the WWE. Don't forget to review. More reviews=MUCH quicker updates. **

**Paige**

* * *

The past few days Randy and I have been inseparable. It was really starting to feel like old times again. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this happy. Everything was starting to fall into place, and nothing was going to ruin this for me. I wasn't going to let it. I had the job I've always wanted, and the man I've been in love with practically my whole life. Life couldn't get any better than this. And if anything, or anyone tries, I guarantee they will regret it.

****Maryse's POV****

I was heading back up to the hotel room to get some rest before the house show tonight when I heard her. Being the nosy person that I am, I walked towards where her voice was coming from, and before I knew it, there she was. Barbara. Talking to Randy. Or at least, she was trying to. He seemed uninterested and annoyed. She kept touching his chest and giggling. This bitch was gonna get a piece of my mind.

"Hey _Barbie_, I suggest you get your skanky hands off of him." I said coldly as I walked over to where they were standing.

As soon as Randy saw me a look of relief swept through his face.

"Oh really, and why would I do that? Just because YOU say so? I don't think so. Besides, Randy doesn't want me to, isn't that right Randy?" She said turning her attention back to him

"I'm with Maryse on this one. And I'm leaving now. Marie is waiting for me." And he started walking away, but not before whispering "Thanks Ryse" as he walked past me.

Finally. Alone with the bitch. Time to lay down the rules.

"Well great, now he's gone. Thanks a lot Maryse." She said rudely.

"Oh you're welcome Honey. Now listen here bitch. You stay the hell away from Randy. He doesn't like you, why can't you get that through you're thick ass skull? He wants nothing to do with you, he never has, and he never will." I said getting in her face.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't? Huh? Kick my ass? I'm not scared of you Maryse."

"I'm sure you're not Hun. You have no idea what I am capable of. And what MARIE is capable of. Cause believe me, she will hear about this. Most likely Randy's telling her right now. You do _anything, _and I do mean _anything_, to come between Marie and Randy, and there will be hell to pay. Alors, attention vous êtes de retour chienne. Parce que je te regarde."

And with that I walked away, satisfied with the look of fear on her face. She had tried to cover it up, but didn't do a very good job at it

****Marie's POV****

I was sitting in the room I was sharing with Randy when he walked in. He had just gotten back from a meeting with Vince, and he looked kinda frustrated.

"Hey Babe, how did your meeting go?" I asked as he walked over and gave me a kiss.

"It was fine. Boring as usual though."

"You OK? You seem kinda frustrated."

"I am a little frustrated, but it's not really a big deal." he said walking over to the bed and laying down.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over and laying down next to him.

"Well you'll probably hear this from Maryse later too. Barbara caught me as I was coming back from my meeting. She kept touching my chest and flirting. I was about to say something to her when Maryse showed up."

"She's gonna get her ass kicked." I said getting pissed

"Don't worry too much about it Babe, you have _nothing_ to worry about. And she is annoying as hell. Plus, like I said, Maryse showed up. I'm pretty sure after I left Maryse put the fear of God into her or something."

I calmed down a little, knowing there was really no point in getting upset about it, especially since I knew that Randy would never cheat on me. Especially not with her. I'd have to call Ryse later though and figure out what she said to the bitch. Cause Maryse isn't one to keep her mouth shut.

"You're right, there's no reason to be upset. I know I have nothing to worry about. But I swear, she keeps it up, and she IS gonna get her ass kicked."

"I don't doubt it for a second Babe" He said laughing.

I curled up next to him with my head laying on his chest. We laid there for a while, just talking. The sound of his heart beat just put me to sleep.

About two hours later Randy woke me up telling me we had to get ready to leave. I didn't have a match, but both him and Maryse did. So I'm going with them for support.

I quickly changed and grabbed my cell and my purse and we headed downstairs to meet Maryse. As we walked by her she attached herself to my arm and the three of us headed out. Eve was meeting us there so we didn't have to wait for her. I decided to wait until we got to the arena to talk to Maryse about what happened with Barbara earlier.

About a half hour later we arrived at the arena and we all headed to Randy's locker room.

"Babe I'll be right back, I gotta talk to Vince quick" Said Randy as he set his stuff down.

"OK Babe"

He walked over and kissed me before waling out the door. As soon as he was out the door me and Maryse both turned to each other at the same time and said,

"We need to talk"

We both stared at each other a second before we busted out laughing. I finally spoke up after calming down.

"So Randy told me what happened earlier with Barbara"

"I figured he would. And I'm glad he did cause that's just one more thing to shove in the bitch's face" She said laughing again.

"He also said that after he left you stayed behind. Now I may not have known you that long, but I know you well enough already to know that you said something to her." I said seriously

"I may have said a few words to her" she said with a smirk.

"What did you say?"

"Basically, I told her to keep her slutty hands off of Randy, and that if she didn't, she would have to answer not only to you, but to me as well. And she was like 'I'm not afraid of you' so I told her she should be, cause she has no idea what I am capable of, and what YOU are capable of."

"HA! Nice. I am proud to call you my friend" I said smiling.

"She tried to cover up the fact that she was scared but, it didn't work out very well. I saw every ounce of fear on her face."

"Good. She needs to keep her hands off MY boyfriend. Because she keeps it up and I wont hesitate to kick her ass, and I will make sure I don't get suspended for it."

"Neither will I. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it."

"Thanks Ryse. Hey I'm gonna go to catering quick and get something to eat. You coming?" I asked standing up.

"Nah, I'm gonna go see what Eve's up to."

"OK see ya in a little while."

"Later."

We went our separate ways, me heading to catering. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starving. On my way there though, I saw someone I needed to talk to. And let me tell you, she was gonna get a piece of my mind.

"Hey Barbie!" I yelled down the hall to her as I got closer.

She spun around and for a moment I saw fear in her eyes. But it quickly changed to anger.

"What the hell do you want Flair?" she asked rudely.

_Oh hell no she is not being rude to me. She hits on MY man and she thinks she can give ME and attitude? I think not. _

"Listen up bitch, you keep your nasty, slutty hands off of Randy. He is _mine_. Not _yours._ He doesn't want you skank, if he did, he would be with you and not me. But guess what? He's with me. Now I know this may be tough, seeing as you really have nothing for brains anyway, but you need to get that through your head. Cause that little warning that Maryse gave you earlier, Honey, that's _nothing_ compared to what I will do to you. I've been trained by the best this company has to offer, and trust me, I know plenty of ways to make you suffer, very slowly and painfully. And I'll do it all without getting or suspended or anything. I can end your career in a heartbeat, and not even think twice about it. And next time you feel like touching him or flirting with him, just remember, it's _me_ he's sleeping with, it's _me_ he says 'I love you' to, and it's _me_ that he comes back to every, single, day."

And with that I walked away. Leaving her to think about everything I'd said to her. As soon as I walked away I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry,." I started, then stopped as I looked up and saw Randy. "Oh, it's only you, watch where you're going next time Mr" I said jokingly

He just shook his head and laughed. Then leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey Babe, I was just heading back to the locker room to meet you"

"I got hungry so I decided to go to catering, but on my way I ran into a little issue." I said smirking.

"What kind of issue?" he asked curiously.

"The slutty kind" I said smiling innocently.

"Oh lord. What did you do to her Marie?"

"I didn't _do_ anything to her."

"OK so what did you say?"

"I just told her to keep her slutty hands off of you and to stay away from you. Oh and I told her next time she even thinks about doing anything, that I hope she pictures us having sex" I said still smiling

Once again he just shook his head and laughed.

"You would do something like that. Come on, I gotta get ready for my match. You're coming down with me right?" He asked

"Duh" I replied laughing

When we got back to the locker room Maryse and Eve were there. That's when I realized that I never got what I had originally left for.

"Dammit, I went to go get food and never got it." I said

"Why not?" Asked Maryse.

"Well I ran into Barbara on the way, said a few words to her, then like five seconds after I left her, I ran into Randy. Literally. Then we came back here so Randy could get ready for his match."

"What did you say to Barbie? Maryse told me about what happened earlier." said Eve.

"I pretty much told her the same thing as Ryse, with a few other things added in."

"Do we even WANT to know what else you said to her?" Asked Ryse.

"No, probably not." I said smirking.

They just laughed and the three of us started talking while Randy got ready for his match. A little bit later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Randy

The door opened and a tech stuck his head through.

"You're on in five" he said

"OK thanks" Randy replied, then turned to me. "Ready to go Babe?"

"Yepp. I'll see you two later." I said to Ryse and Eve

"K" They both replied.

I walked over to Randy and he threw his arm around my shoulders and we headed out.

Randy's music came on and we headed down the ramp and into the ring. The match was rather uneventful. Nothing really interesting happened. Randy won, because just as Chris was about to pin him, as planned I jumped up on the apron distracting the ref and breaking the count.

Chris came over yelling at me and the ref, giving Randy the chance to get up, and as soon as Chris turned around, Randy RKO'd him and got the three count. I slid into the ring and raised Randy's hand as his music blared through the stadium. He helped me out of the ring and walked backstage.

We left after Maryse and Eve had their match, which Ryse won, and headed back to the hotel. The next few days were going to be very busy with house shows and traveling so we decided to just call it an early night tonight. Once back at the hotel Randy and I went to our room while the other two went to theirs.

Once on the room, Randy jumped right into the shower. I was originally going to just change and get into bed, but decided to join Randy in the shower. I stripped down and quietly snuck into the bathroom so he wouldn't hear me. He jumped slightly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You've always been so easy to scare Mr. Tough Guy" I said jokingly

He just laughed and turned around to face me.

"Maybe I just like being scared by you. I mean that is how our relationship started in the first place" he said

I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I could definitely get used to this" he said after we broke apart

"Get used to what?"

"You showering with me. And being able to kiss you whenever I want again."

He always knew exactly what to say to make me blush. One of the many reasons I fell in love with him in the first place.

He kissed me again and backed me up against the wall. I moaned softly as he started kissing my neck. His hands began wandering all over my body as he made his way back to my mouth. The way he touched me sent shivers throughout my entire body. And the way he kissed me made me melt into his arms. He easily lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs tightly around him as he slowly lowered me onto him. Pleasure coursed throughout me as he entered me, causing me to moan. As he continued to go in and out of me, I began to feel things that I had never felt in my entire life, not even with him. It was incredible. He continued to kiss me as he went deeper. I couldn't control the moans that kept escaping from my lips.

"Randy" I moaned as I felt my climax coming.

Randy tightened his grip on me and I knew he was about to finish as well. Suddenly we both screamed out in pleasure as we both reached our climax. He set me back on the ground as he rested forehead against the wall as we both tried to catch our breath.

"What do ya say we finish showering before the water the water gets hold huh?" I said smiling

"Sounds good to me Babe."

We finished our shower and got ready for bed. After I was dressed, Randy picked me up bridal style and walked towards the bed.

"Randy what are you doing?" I asked through my laughter.

"Taking us to bed" he stated simply.

He laid me down on the bed and crawled in next to me, pulling me closer to him. For a few minutes he just stared at me, like he was thinking about something.

"You OK Babe?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"You. Us."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I've just really missed you. And I can't believe that I finally got you back. For a long time after we broke up I kept hoping that some day we'd end up together again. But the more time that passed, the more that hope started fading away. I tried to move on, with Sam. But even she knew that I was still in love with you. When I saw you the night you first came to Raw, I almost couldn't believe it. I'd been hoping ever since Vince told me I'd be starting a storyline with the new diva that it was you, but I didn't think it actually _was_ gonna be you. And now here you are, laying next to me. And I don't plan on letting you get away again."

"Aww, Randy. I've missed you too. I was gonna try and contact you when I got to FCW, but then I heard you'd married Sam. I didn't think I cold handle seeing you, and knowing I couldn't be with you. Then I met Justin, and for a while I thought I'd moved on. Until he made me choose between coming here and being with him of course. I didn't really realize it then, but it was actually a relief. Cause the only guy I've ever really loved is laying here in front of me, right now. And trust me, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me." I said smirking at the last part

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said

He leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his arms even tighter around me, and within minutes we were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm not getting many reviews. Come on guys, I wanna know what you think. And I can't know that unless you review. Reviews=LOVE. Anyways, on to other news, POOR RANDY! But at least it's Miz that's champion and not Barrett. That would have pissed me off. Monday's show was amazing, and I got to be there and see it! They need to come to Orlando more often. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and remember to r&r. Thanks guys. **

**Paige**

* * *

The next few days seemed to fly by. Everyone was always busy and barely had any time to stop and relax for even five minutes. We had a house show every night, and we were traveling to a different city every day. If it wasn't for the fact that me and Randy are in a story line together, we probably wouldn't get to spend very much time with each other at all.

It's now Sunday night, and we are getting ready for yet another house show. Randy is facing Sheamus, and Maryse and I are facing Eve and Victoria. Not to mention I have to go to the ring for Randy's match, and he has to be there for mine too. So to say the least, we wont get much time to rest tonight either.

Thankfully the night went very quickly and very smoothly. Maryse and I won our match, as did Randy. Immediately after the show we headed back to the hotel to rest since we had to be up early to drive to the next city, which was a couple hours away.

We finally arrived back at the hotel and made it our room. Randy and I decided that we would just take a shower together so that we could go straight to bed. When we got out we got dressed and climbed into bed, him wrapping his arms tightly around me with my head on his chest.

"G'night Baby, I love you" he whispered

"Night Babe, I love you too" I replied looking up at him and kissing him goodnight

I laid my head back down onto his chest and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of the alarm going off. I looked over at Randy and noticed he was still sleeping.

"Baby, time to get up, we gotta get going" I whispered to him, while gently shaking him.

That didn't seem to work, so I moved to plan b. I leaned over and started kissing him. After a few seconds he responded, kissing me back. He deepened the kiss, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. I probably shoulda thought this plan through a little more, because I got lost in the kiss, and before I knew it I was straddling him. His hands were entwined in my hair, keeping me as close to him as possible. Just as things were about to go a little further, my cell phone rang, snapping me back to reality.

"Babe come on, we gotta get up, we gotta be on the road in less than an hour if we wanna make it to the next city on time." I said starting to pull away from him.

"Come on Baby, just a few more minutes" he said pulling me back to him and kissing me again.

I tried to fight it so we wouldn't be late, but it was getting very difficult.

"Randy we really gotta get up" I manage to choke out as he started kissing down my neck.

"Babe all our stuff is packed already. All we gotta do is get dressed and we can go."

He had a point. And we hadn't really gotten to spend much time together outside of work the last few days. We've been too tired to do anything and working too late to even go out somewhere. My phone started ringing again and I went to grab it.

"Leave it Babe, it's probably Maryse or Eve. We'll see them in a little bit" He said, stopping me.

I finally gave in to him and let him as his mouth found their way back to my lips, and I soon melted into his arms.

A half hour later we finally made it down to the lobby, where Eve and Maryse were already waiting for us.

"Well it's about time, we've been calling you for a half hour now." Said Maryse.

"Sorry, we over slept and didn't hear the phone." I lied.

"Uh huh, sure that's the reason" Eve said laughing.

We all laughed and headed out to the car, Randy and I in the front, and Maryse and Eve in the back, and headed to the next city. About an hour into the trip I was starting to fall asleep, when I was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Sophie.

"Hey Soph"

"Hey Hun, what are you up to?"

"In the car headed to Jacksonville. We just left Miami about an hour ago."

"Oh that's right I forgot you were gonna be here today" she said laughing

"Yeah well, I'd be happier about it if jackass didn't live around here. I have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Want me to come to the arena since I'm in Jacksonville tonight too? I'll kick his ass if he shows up and tries to start anything?"

"Well I don't know about the last part, but I would still love it if you came to the arena. You could meet Randy and the girls."

"OK cool I'll be there. What time are you getting there?"

"Few hours, I'll call you when we get close."

"OK sounds good"

"Good. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Ria"

"Bye Soph"

A few hours later we arrived at the hotel. I called Sophie to let her know we were there and to tell her to head to the arena. We set our stuff in our rooms, met up with John, and headed to the arena for the show. Once we got there Sophie was already there and waiting for us.

"RIA!" Sophie yelled she ran to us and hugged me.

"SOPH!" I yelled hugging her back.

After we separated I introduced her to Randy, Maryse, Eve, and John, then we all headed inside to set our stuff down and get ready for the show. John left us and headed to his locker room as the rest of us headed to Randy's. We all caught up and Sophie got to know everyone a little better, and about halfway though the show Maryse and Eve headed off to their own locker rooms.

"Babe we gotta go talk to Vince about tonight real quick" Said Randy

"Oh OK, Soph do you wanna come with us or do you wanna hang out here while we go?"

"I'll hang out here, I may do a little exploring while I wait"

"OK, I'll see you later then"

Randy and I walked down the hall until we came to Vince's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he yelled

We walked in and I was shocked to find my father standing there talking to Vince.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously

"Marie! Oh we were just talking about you're storyline and what's going on tonight." he replied

"Oh, what's going on?"

I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug as Vince began to explain what was going to happen tonight.

"Well, since everyone knows that Randy and Ric supposedly 'hate' each other, and you of course being Ric's daughter, Ric is going to come down to the ring tonight after Randy's match, which of course you will interfere in, and you three will begin to argue and such. The scripts will explain everything much better of course."

"You mean I get to yell at my Dad and not feel guilty about it?" I asked jokingly

"If that's how you wanna look at it" replied Vince

"Hell yeah" I said laughing

When we were done talking to Vince the three of us left his office and began walking down the hall looking over our scripts.

"So why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here tonight Dad?"

"I wanted to surprise you Honey"

"Well it was definitely a surprise. I have a lot to tell you"

"I can't wait to hear about it Honey, but for now we gotta get ready cause Randy's match is coming up soon."

"OK Daddy, I'll see you in a few minutes"

Randy and I headed back to his locker room and found that Sophie wasn't there. We quickly got ready and looked over our scripts once more. I sat on the couch relaxing and waiting for the tech to call us out, and Randy sat down next to me.

"You OK Baby? You seem kinda out of it." he asked me pulling me close to him.

"I'm fine, I just have a bad feeling about tonight."

"Let me guess, Justin?"

I just nodded my head slowly.

"You have nothing to worry about Baby, you've got me, your dad, Ryse, Eve, and Sophie here with you. And most likely John too. If he tries anything tonight he'll regret it. Cause I'm not letting him come near you, and I know for a fact you're dad won't let him near you."

"I know you're right Babe, I just really don't wanna even see him. But you know what, just like I said last time, he is NOT going to ruin my night. I've got everything I could possibly want. I have the job of my dreams, amazing friends, and there's one other thing I have too, I just can't quite remember what it is. Do you know what it is Randy?"

"Hmm, maybe this will refresh your memory." He said as he pulled me into a mind blowing kiss.

Just as we were both getting really into it there was a knock at the door. We quickly pulled apart and tried to catch our breath.

"It's open!" Yelled Randy, kinda frustrated.

"You're on in five" said a tech poking his head in through the door.

"OK thanks" I replied.

We stood up and headed towards gorilla where John was already waiting.

"Hey John" I said smiling

"Hey Marie, Randy. So are we all going out tonight or what?"

"Hell yeah. I may be a little late though, I wanna talk to my dad for a little while before he goes back home"

"OK cool."

"So you know what's going tonight right?" Randy asked John

"Yepp, Missy over here interferes, I lose, Ric comes out, and so on and so forth" he answered

"OK then. We'll see ya out there" Said Randy.

_*On Screen*_

John's music hit and he went out and did his entrance, the crowd going wild for him as usual. He finished his usual routine and then waited for us to come out. Voices then blared through the stadium.

"Ready Babe?" I asked him

"Always"

"And his opponent, all the way from St Louis Missouri, being accompanied to the ring by Marie Flair, RANDY ORTON!"

FFWD TO END

The match was pretty back and forth, and Randy was starting to get frustrated. Randy knocked John to the ground and went for the 3 count, but John kicked out at 2. While Randy was arguing with the ref, I snuck over and grabbed the belt. Randy saw, and knew that he had to get to the corner. He back into the corner I was at and when John came at him, he kicked him in the stomach. John stumbled to the other side of the ring and I quickly slid the belt behind Randy, then walked away before the ref could see me.

John regained his composure and right before he got to Randy, I jumped up on the apron to distract the ref. As the ref was yelling at me to get down, Randy grabbed the belt and hit John with it, knocking him out, and then quickly threw the belt out of the ring so the ref didn't see. As soon as the belt was out, I got down and the ref turned to John and Randy as Randy went for the pin, getting the 3 count and winning the match.

I grabbed the belt from the floor and slid into the ring, handing it to Randy and raising his hand in victory. The crowd booed as we stood there gloating. Finally we were about to leave, when I heard the familiar entrance of the person I knew I would see sooner or later. The crowd went wild as he came down to the ring, mic in hand.

"MARIE! What the hell do you think you're doing helping _him_?" Yelled my father.

I went and grabbed a mic of my own and turned back to face my father.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing, _Dad. _I'm doing what the rest of you were to scared and jealous to do. I, unlike you, realize the talent, and the power, that Randy has. And with the two of us together, we can take over this company. You had you're chance, and you decided to screw him over the second he won his first championship. Cause you guys couldn't stand the fact he was finally getting the attention he deserved. I however, plan on using it to my advantage."

After I finished Randy took the mic from me and began to speak.

"And if you have a problem with that, Ric, then I suggest you walk out of here now before I beat the living hell out of you like I've been waiting years to do."

"So this is how you treat your father Marie? You go behind my back and team up with the guy you know I can't stand?"

"Like you care what I do. You were never around when I was a kid, you didn't care then so why would you care now? The only person you care about is yourself. You're selfish. You always have been. So no, I don't care what you think Dad."

With that I got out of the ring and started back up the ramp with Randy following close behind. He then took the mic from me and turned back to face my dad.

"Oh Ric, there's something I forgot to tell you. I'm not just WORKING with your daughter."

"What the hell do you mean Orton?" He asked

"This." he said, dropping his mic and pulling me in to kiss me.

I immediately kissed him back and we put on a show in front of my dad. When we pulled apart my dad looked like he was about to murder someone. All Randy and I did was smirk at him and turn and walk backstage.

_*Off Screen*_

We stood backstage waiting for my dad. When he finally came he pulled me into a hug.

"You were great out there Sweetie."

"Thanks Daddy" I said smiling.

My dad, Randy, and I all headed back to the locker room so we could change and get ready to leave.

"Marie do you wanna go grab something to eat so we can catch up?" asked my dad

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me" I said smiling.

"OK, I'm gonna go grab my stuff I'll meet you at catering OK?"

"OK Daddy"

"So are you gonna tell him we are back together?" Randy asked as I turned back to him.

"Yeah, although he probably already knows" I replied laughing.

"OK, so I'll meet you at the hotel right?"

"If you want, but you don't have to wait for me Babe. If you'd rather go ahead with John and everyone else I don't mind"

"I'd rather wait for you"

"OK Baby. I'm gonna go meet my dad now. I'll see you back at the hotel then, I'll call you when I'm on my way"

"See you later Babe."

"See ya. Love you"

"Love you too"

He kissed me goodbye and I walked to catering where I saw my dad already waiting for me. We drove to one of the local diners in town and started talking about everything that's happened the last couple weeks. Then the subject of Randy and I came up.

"So, I probably already know the answer to this question, but, are you and Randy back together?" He asked me

"Uh, yeah. Actually we are." I replied nervously

"Well it's about damn time!" He exclaimed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's taken you seven years to finally get back together. I never really liked that Justin guy you were with."

"Well you don't have to worry about it Daddy, Justin is gone. And I don't plan on letting go of Randy again. I tried that once before, and even now after seven years I'm still in love with him."

"Well good. Anyways Sweetie, I gotta get going, I have an early flight home tomorrow."

"OK Daddy."

He drove me back to the hotel and we said our goodbyes.

"Let me know when you get home tomorrow. And give mom a hug and kiss for me."

"I will Marie. I love you sweetie"

"Love you too Daddy."

I walked up to my hotel room where Randy was already waiting for me. We got ready to leave and headed to the club. Not to long after we got there, however, I wished to hell I woulda just stayed in the hotel room.

Maryse, Eve, Sophie, and I were all out on the dance floor when I heard a very familiar voice that I really didn't wanna hear.

"Hey there Baby" said Justin.

I quickly spun around and came face to face with the asshole.

"First of all, do NOT call me that. And second, what the fuck do you want Justin?" I asked harshly

"Oh I think you know what I want. You need to get over this little fit you've been having the past few weeks and come back already. It' really getting kinda old Marie."

Before I could speak Sophie started in on him.

"Listen here asshole, who the fuck do you think you are huh? She left your ass, get the fuck over it. You're the one that made her choose between you and the WWE. You made your bed and you gotta sleep in it. And uh, by the way, stop being so desperate. Cause let me tell ya Honey, that girl you left the club with last week-yeah, I saw-a little skanky if ya ask me. So why don't you do us all a favor, and get your dumb ass outta here before some real trouble starts."

She didn't look like it on the outside, but Sophie was one tough bitch. She was not someone you wanted to mess with. Let alone screw around with her friends. Before anyone could say anything else Randy walked over.

"Everything OK over here?" He asked, giving Justin the death glare

I took this as my opportunity to get back at Justin.

"Nope, everything is fine over here Baby, right girls?" I said wrapping my arms around Randy's waist.

"Right" they all replied.

"Actually, we were all just talking about how I wanted you to dance with me for a little bit before we head back to our room." I said, now standing in front of Randy and rubbing my hands up and down his chest.

"Gladly Babe. Lead the way" He replied, smirking at Justin, who just looked on in shock at what he saw before him.

I grabbed Randy by the shirt and pulled him into the middle of the dance floor and began grinding on him, making sure I was as close to him as possible. And I made sure that Justin could see everything.

"You know Babe, you keep this up and I may have to take you back sooner." He whispered in my ear.

Smirking even more, I grinded on him even more, causing him to spin me around and pull me into a mind blowing kiss.

"OK, that's it. We're leaving" he said seriously

"OK, let me just tell everyone we're leaving so they don't think I just disappeared." I said laughing

We said goodbye to everyone and made our way back to the car and back to the hotel. We no sooner walked in the door and the clothes were flying off.


End file.
